


Veneration

by IsaRedgrave



Category: After School Club (TV), Day6 (Band), JYP - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Dom Dowoon, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Park Jaehyung/Jae, Smut, Spanking, Sub YoungK, Teasing, TopDowoonIsBae, for like a second, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave
Summary: Dowoon punishes his Princess.





	Veneration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvieRedgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieRedgrave/gifts).



> Ok folks, in this fic I use Brian's name; Younghyun. I've seen that some MyDay's and other writers don't but on this occasion... well, it just looks nicer in this work.  
> Fear not, dear readers. My other Day6 fics will use 'Brian'
> 
> Love, Isa.
> 
> Oh, and Dowoon calls Younghyun 'Princess' but there is no feminisation of Brian at all.

Younghyun was pacing. He had been since the ASC broadcast had ended, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. He knew he'd embarrassed Dowoon by praising him with excessive enthusiasm but he hadn't meant it! And the blank look Younghyun had received was telling. Dowoon was pissed. Nervous and anticipating the punishment he knew Dowoon was planning, Younghyun just couldn't sit still. Or stand still. There was nothing to distract him as he waited for the younger members. Particularly as SungJin had stolen his phone to play some game he didn't care about and Jae was preoccupied with his own phone. As Younghyun sighed explosively, Jae looked up "Yah! Stop it already Bri!" He snapped huffing, "would you please sit yo' ass down and shut up"

Shrugging Younghyun flopped down next to his friend "I didn't say anything" he muttered in English. "I can literally hear you thinking" Jae replied. Giving him a knowing look, "You practically asked for Dowoon to punish you, Brian." "I did not!" Younghyun shrieked, offended "what would you know about me and Dowoon anyway?"  
Jae laughed outright at his friend's predicament "more than you think Bri. Wonpil is a monster in bed"  
Again Younghyun shrieked scandalized "PARK JAEHYUNG!" The shouting roused SungJin from his game, "huh?"

Younghyun waved his question off whilst sneering at Jae, who returned the sneer. The sudden ruckus in the hallway alerted them to the arrival of the maknaes. Wonpil was wrapped around Dowoon and talking a-mile-minute. An almost palpable heat passed between Dowoon and Younghyun as their eyes met. Biting back a whimper, Younghyun looked away, a heavy blush already staining his cheeks. Dowoon smirked catching the shy glance and charming blush.

Dowoon was looking forward to making his Princess beg for forgiveness. Younghyun did look so pretty on his knees, with tears spilling down his full cheeks. He couldn't wait to get home.

The journey home was hell for Younghyun. Wonpil had taken the seat by the window leaving Dowoon to take the middle seat. Before Younghyun could call shotgun Jae slithered passed him and clambered next to SungJin. Which left Younghyun having to sit next to the innocently-smiling Maknae. Dowoon laid one strong hand on Younghyun's knee but otherwise ignored him, engrossed in his conversation with Wonpil.

As the tension ramped up, SungJin made the executive decision to leave the Maknae and Younghyun alone. Convincing Jae and Wonpil to go with him was easy, all he needed to do was promise free food. As they were preparing to leave Dowoon offered SungJin a grateful smile. SungJin scoffed, feeling just the tiniest bit sorry for Younghyun but the Bassist had brought Dowoon's wrath on himself. Besides the Maknae would never actually hurt Younghyun.

Once alone Younghyun became even more anxious. The others had left at least ten minutes earlier but Dowoon had yet to even look at him despite being seated next to him. Finally unable to take the silence he blurted a "I'm sorry!" The words hard and ringing. Dowoon turned to Younghyun, face carefully blank. "Are you?"  
Dowoon's smooth vioce was dark, seemingly deeper as he drawled "I don't think you're sorry at all"  
Shivering at the dark tone, Younghyun bit back a whimper. It was unfair how Dowoon could make him feel like an unruly child with just a single sentence. Desperate already and needing Dowoon to forgive him, Younghyun crawled onto his lap. "I am!" He insisted "I'm sorry Dowoonie"

Cocking an eyebrow at Younghyun's actions, Dowoon merely wrapped his hands around the Bassist's waist, choosing instead to remain silent. Dowoon knew it would drive Younghyun mad trying to figure out what he was planning. Receiving a sardonic look but no other reaction didn't deter Younghyun from his goal. Straddling Dowoon left him in the ideal position to lean down and claim Dowoon's lips in a soft kiss. That was if Dowoon hadn't of lent back, avoiding Younghyun's searching mouth  
Clearly the Drummer needed to teach his Princess manners. There was no way he'd let Younghyun take what he wanted without the elder having earned it first. "That's not how you apologise Princess" he said, remaining blank-faced despite the pathetic whine from Younghyun. Frustrated at the denial, Younghyun whined hoping the sad-puppy look would elicit a reaction other than sardonic amusement. All he wanted was for Dowoon to acknowledge him. "Dowoonnie, please. I said sorry!"  
"Again, are you really?" Dowoon remarked "'sorry' is just a word Princess." The Drummer smiled serenely watching Younghyun. He knew the moment the Bassist caught the subtle implication. Younghyun froze. Of course Dowoon wanted him to prove he was, indeed, sorry. Slipping from Dowoon's lap onto the floor, Younghyun settled on his knees.

"You look so very pretty Princess" Dowoon said, tilting Younghyun's chin up with two of his long fingers. "But I don't want you on your knees" Dowoon mused, removing his hand and rising to his feet, "come with me" he ordered. Younghyun scrambled to his feet hurrying after him. He knew that making Dowoon wait for him would only lead to further punishment.

"Across my lap Princess."

Pausing in the doorway, Younghyun shook his head, faint shivers travelling along his body, torn between obeying the order and standing his ground. He knew exactly what Dowoon was going to do. "Dowoonnie, please. I'm sorry"

The Drummer sighed. His Princess could be so funny sometimes. "If you really don't want this," Dowoon began, "You need to tell me." He waited patiently for Younghyun to make a decision. It mattered to him that Younghyun consented. Fidgeting as he thought it through, Younghyun finally made his way over Dowoon, stretching out over his lap. "You've been bad Princess," he purred running his hand down Younghyun's back to cup at rounded cheeks of his ass, the denim layer of his jeans serving as a rough barrier. Massaging the firm flesh with gentle fingers Dowoon asked once more for consent, receiving a breathy "please!" in place of an answer.  
Content that Younghyun was more than willing, Dowoon brought the palm of his hand down in a sharp ringing slap. "What do you say Princess?" Dowoon growled, hand remaining still. "I'm waiting."

Reeling from the sudden burst of needling pleasure Younghyun struggled to form the words needed. "See? I knew you weren't sorry" Dowoon sounded just so sad that it hurt more than a spanking ever could. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Thank you, thank you s-Sir!" Younghyun babbled, he's forgotten that he was supposed to thank his Sir for every smack. Soothing Younghyun with a pleased hum, Dowoon delivered another stinging blow to the firm cheeks. Again Younghyun cried out, remembering to thank Dowoon.

Rapidly losing count and struggling to speak, Younghyun couldn't help the tears that spilled from his cat-like eyes. Feeling the force of Dowoon's hand against his heated skin was deliciously heady. Especially as each jolt sent sharp shocks of pleasure to his cock. Rutting into the valley of Dowoon's thighs, Younghyun sobbed unable to make sense of anything but the dizzying, painful pleasure. "Shhh, It's ok Princess. You're doing so well, I'm so proud of you"

"s-Si, Sir please, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Great gulping sobs racked Younghyun's body, shaking so much that Dowoon shook with him. Easing Younghyun to sit next to him, Dowoon cupped his face, smoothing his thumbs over Younghyun's cheeks. "I know Princess, I know and I forgive you." He placed a gentle kiss on Younghyun's trembling lips. "You took your punishment so well. You deserve a reward for being such a good boy."  
"s-Sir?"

"Let's get this off first" Dowoon said, plucking at Younghyun's tee, "That's it Princess, let me see you" Drinking in the sight of golden skin and pebbled buds, Dowoon ran his fingers over the gloriously bare skin. "You're so, so pretty." He breathed, voice hushed. Tracing along the line of soft muscle and rubbing soothing circles at the hollow of Younghyun's throat.  
Leaning in for another sweet kiss, Dowoon took his time coaxing Younghyun to open his mouth with soft, kittenish licks to the seam of his lips.

Giving in to the teasing Younghyun gasped as Dowoon's tongue swept through his mouth, teasing every inch. Moaning sweetly, Younghyun shivered. Having his Sir touching him with his clever fingers and sinful mouth was so good after the sharp stinging pleasure of his punishment.

"What do you want Princess?" Dowoon wondered aloud, ending the kiss with a breathy sigh  
"I'll give you whatever you want" he promised drawing back and tipping Younghyun's chin up. Giving his Princess a soft smile as their eyes met, "all you need to do is ask"

"Anything?" Younghyun murmured, shy and demure. "Sir, c-can I have" he paused, blushing, unsure "I just want you" holding his breath and hoping that his Sir would like his answer. Younghyun feared he was asking for too much, after all he had been bad. It didn't matter that Sir said he'd forgiven him, Younghyun could still feel the roiling waves of guilt. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Dowoon's smile, pleased Sir liked his idea.

"How do you want me Princess?" Dowoon asked, when Younghyun was deep in his submissive headspace, Dowoon made sure to let him chose how he received his reward. It was only fair and it kept Younghyun safe. This way he wouldn't do something his beautiful Princess disliked.

Still struggling to voice his desire Younghyun shuddered unable to even look at his Sir. Dowoon sighed, it was becoming clear that Younghyun had fallen deeper than he'd initially thought "I can touch you like this" he said softly, once again running his hands over the soft golden skin of Younghyun's chest, "or I can touch you here" With one hand Dowoon reached for Younghyun's firm length, "but you have to want it"

"Please, please Sir." Younghyun whimpered, "there! Please, oh please, touch me there" pressing his hips up, seeking more of his Sir's touch. "Ok, ok Princess" Dowoon responded, "lay back Love, let me take care of you" Once Younghyun had settled back against the pillows, Dowoon slipped his fingers inside his Princess' jeans, slowly and carefully easing the fabric over his arousal, "lift your hips Princess, just like that, good boy" praising Younghyun as Dowoon removed the jeans, leaving him naked.

Embarrassed and ashamed of his nudity Younghyun curled in on himself, hiding the soft barely-there rolls of his stomach and squeezing his knees together. "No, don't do that my Sweet. You're so beautiful. Let me see you" Dowoon crooned, easing Younghyun's knees apart and settling between his legs. " oh, look at you Princess. You're perfect, absolutely beautiful" he breathed, sincere, amazed, reverent. Blooming in a full-body blush, Younghyun shook his head, deflecting the hushed words. "Sir, please, m'not. Not like you"

It was Dowoon's turn to blush. It was one thing for him to praise his Princess but it was quite another to receive such sweet compliments. Surging forward, Dowoon set butterfly kisses across Younghyun's cheeks and lips. "You've been so good, I'm so proud of you" Dowoon adored the delicate airy moans spilling from Younghyun and colouring the room with sound. "I'm going to take care of you now" he said beginning to pepper kisses over plush skin and smooth muscle. "w-wait," The sudden plea making Dowoon freeze immediately, leaning back on his heels. Searching for any sign of distress, "what's wrong?" He asked panicked. "Take it off?" Younghyun asked, "Please Sir, c-can I see?"

"Of course you can Princess, well done for asking" Dowoon approved, ecstatic that Younghyun was asking for something he wanted. Especially as it must have been difficult to make himself ask considering Younghyun's headspace. Quickly and efficiently, Dowoon stripped, tossing his clothes aside. Returning to his Princess, Dowoon resettled in between Younghyun's spread legs. "Is that better, my Sweet?"

"Thank you Sir" Younghyun replied meekly, "Please..." he trailed off wanting his Sir's touch but uncertain about asking. Sensing his Princess' distress Dowoon hurried to soothe Younghyun through a myriad of feather-light touches and chaste kisses.

"Easy, Princess. It's ok. I've got you, relax. It's alright" Dowoon murmured against Younghyun's skin. Nosing along his Princess' throat to suck a blossoming mark at the juncture of his neck. Whimpering as Dowoon's warm wet tongue swept down from his neck to his chest. Back arching and crying out as his Sir swirled his wet tongue over Younghyun's pebbled nipples.

As he'd been reacquainting himself with all the spots that made his Princess breathe in airy sighs and delicate little moans, Dowoon had slipped his hand down inbetween their bodies. Stroking along Younghyun's thigh, trailing his fingers up to his hips but avoiding the heated arousal. Capturing Younghyun's lips in a searing kiss, Dowoon made his way closer to Younghyun's body. Carefully aligning his hips up with his Princess' and wrapped his large hand around their lengths. Stroking with a firm but gentle rhythm Dowoon rolled his hips, languid and unhurried, stoking at the fire building under their skin.

Beneath him, Younghyun whined, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Panting against Sir's sweet lips and reeling from the sheer intensity of the building pleasure. It had been far too long since his Sir had kissed him breathless and taken his time to touch and tease. It was all to good, too much and overwhelming.

It wasnt enough.

"Are you close?" Dowoon asked, drawing back enough to see the blissed but frustrated expression "Its ok Princess" he assured Younghyun. His beautiful Princess was such a good boy, so close to the edge but still holding back, waiting for permission. Stroking their lengths with renewed fervour left both moaning and Dowoon rapidly nearing his release. "S'ok, it's ok, you can come" Dowoon said, rushed and gasping, "do it. Come on Princess, do it. Come for me"

Bucking up into Dowoon's touch and gripping at Dowoon's shoulders, blunt nails raking down the broad plane of his back "p-please. Please, Sir please. I ne-oh, oh, oh god. I'm co-uh!" Younghyun broke off with choked cry, back arching and toes curling as he came, spilling his release over Dowoon's hand. Shuddering as the warmth of Younghyun's come hit his own arousal and letting go of his Princess' softening length.

"Sir? Please, let me? Please, can I touch you?" Younghyun asked, demure, shy but already sneaking his hand down to tease at the head of Dowoon's cock. His hips bucking forward chasing after the touch. "Yes, yes. You can, go ahead my Sweet" Dowoon praised, allowing his Princess to lace their fingers together and stroke down Dowoon's length. The increased friction and the warmth of Younghyun's come made the slide hotter, slicker and all too good. Meeting his Princess' lips in a dizzying kiss, Dowoon came with a soft moan that was swallowed by their kissing.

The mood shifted, intensity fading to leave a satisfying buzz. Younghyun offered Dowoon a shaky smile, dazed and left breathless by raw passion and awed adoration scrawled across his Sir's face. "I love you" Dowoon murmured, whispering the confession with veneration. "I'm so lucky" It wasn't hard to believe Dowoon. Every action he took was focused upon worshiping and loving Younghyun. Even the punishment he dolled out was designed to pleasure Younghyun.

"Yuck" Younghyun snickered, wiping the drying come off of his hand and onto the sheets.  
Dowoon blinked, the sudden, almost childish action was just odd. Laughable even. "Yeah" Dowoon agreed, getting up and heading for the bedroom door "let me get a cloth or something"  
"That'd be great Dowoonie" Younghyun said with a thoughtful pout, no-longer feeling the need to submit. "I hate being sticky"

"No you don't" Dowoon replied with an amused grin as he renetered, "I happen to know you love it" The damp cloth made quick work of wiping up their mess. "Whoever told you that, lied" Younghyun snarked. "A terrible liar who lied to you"  
"Uh-huh and this liar happens to look just like you because?" Dowoon asked, "Oh my goodness! You have an identical twin?"  
"I'll treat that with the contempt that deserves"  
"So...you dont have a secret twin?"  
"No."  
"AH-HA! SO YOU'RE THE LYING LIAR WHO LIED!" Dowoon declared, mercilessly digging his fingers into Younghyun's ticklish sides, earning uncontrollable peals of laughter. "Consider this as punishment for lying"  
"o-ok fi-I'm sorry ok!" Younghyun whined, writhing and twisting in an attempt to avoid those devilish tickling hands. Unable to break away, Younghyun settled for a different tactic, moving closer to Dowoon till they were chest to chest. It worked. The Drummer ceased his attack and stilled, merely studying Younghyun's face, placid and almost vulnerable in his open admiration for the Bassist. "I didn't say it back did I?"  
Dowoon remained quiet, breath seemingly held in anticipation. "Because I do, you know?" Younghyun said with a soft smile, "I do love you, so very much" With those words echoing in his ears and sinking deep into his very being, Dowoon blushed. "Yeah?" he whispered, leaning in for a sweet, chaste kiss.  
"Yeah" Younghyun replied inbetween the flurry of soft kisses. He couldn't find the words to voice just how deeply he loved Dowoon, his words failing him despite his lyrical skill. The intensity of the love he felt would have been scary, had it not been for the certainty that Dowoon felt the same. Still, being hit with the rush of emotion could at times be overwhelming, but now, laying in Dowoon's arms, it felt perfect.


End file.
